


Glittery, Glittery, and Very Glittery

by SanderRohde



Series: High School au (based on my High School Experiences So far) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Loosely based on my actual experience in Tech Theatre, M/M, Remus likes shiny, Teacher Sleep | Remy Sanders, The Dark Sides are in Tech
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: When Virgil joins Tech, he quickly finds his friends and his enemies, and discovers why Remus likes sequins, glitter, and other such shiny, messy things. Prequel to Book Club: Thursday’s at 1:00.
Relationships: (referenced), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, The Dark Sides - Relationship
Series: High School au (based on my High School Experiences So far) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748161
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Glittery, Glittery, and Very Glittery

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely have 3 or 4 chapters, and I have all of them loosely planned out. Enjoy!

Virgil was a techie, mostly because he liked wearing black and doing art and his parents wanted him more involved with school communities. The tech community was, so far, the least terrible for him to be in, and he enjoyed, or at least tolerated, the presence of the other techies. 

Two in particular, Remus Duke and Janus Ruhane, were pretty much the only ones that he would actively talk to rather than just saying hi to them in the halls. 

Remus Duke had approached him one day after first Build, clad in a long green sequined jacket that Mr. Sommeil-Picani (multimedia/tech teacher, actually pretty cool) kept telling him to take off, as it was scratching up the stage and shedding tiny green sequins every few seconds as he walked. Remy never quite got over it, as they had to spend an extra day cleaning. 

“Hello,” he said,”My name is Remus Duke. You new?”

Virgil was in fact new. 

“Yes, how did you know?”

“You don’t know me yet, just have heard about me and seen my exploits today. People knowing who I am usually happens much sooner.”

Virgil responded, deadpan. 

“I didn’t even notice. Wait? Is this what you’re talking about? Oh!!!! Virgil Sanders, at your service.”

Remus just smirked. 

“Friends, then?”

“It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> And now, the weather! 
> 
> Parliament Funkadelic- Starchild
> 
> Fic Discord to come


End file.
